


There's No Water Inside This Swimming Pool

by mikaaki



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaaki/pseuds/mikaaki
Summary: Kenma, a teen whom likes to stay up all night playing games either alone or with his friend, is now having trouble to keep his pace on the tragedy that hit him. He can no longer do things...because everything reminds him of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	There's No Water Inside This Swimming Pool

**[ There is no water inside this swimming pool ]**

" _Happy Bir~thday to you_!"

If there's only a way to turn back time.

" _Happy Bir~thday to you!_ "

I will do everything. Sacrifice. Give it all. Anything.

" _Happy Bir~thday, Happy Bir~thday, Happy Birthday to you!_ "

For my life's wouldn't be the same...without you in it.

\---

My own tears woke me up. The way they flowed down my cheeks made me feel that he is here, beside me, caressing my face. I cried more. Lot of tears starts to flow again. I keep questioning this pain inside my chest. When would it stop? Why won't it stop? Every single day that I open my eyes, I thought of him. There's not a single time that he wouldn't pass my mind whenever I held my mug to make a coffee. He is all that is in my head...and that is the only that's left of him in me. That image of him being proud and confident. Fvck. I love him, but love isn't enough to save someone from dying.

What is enough? Nothing.

I forced myself out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. The mirror greeted me. I looked onto it and saw a helpless man. A hopeless depressed man that does nothing but grieve over someone he cared too much, so much. Messy hair. Eyes swelled for crying too much. Bags under his eyes grew darker. Cheek's sinking and starting to go pale. I looked too much all at once. I made myself into this and I know I'm also to blame. The water running out of the faucet is cold. My hand stayed on it for a moment. It's the same as his body that day.

I immediately washed my face and never looked at the mirror again. I don't wanna be reminded how fvcked up I am, he'll surely scold me if ever he's here. That's the only thing that's keeping me moving, the thought of him getting angry; being yelled by him.

Only it is never the same again.

There's no one home. Probably, my parents went to work; didn't even took a second to knock and say bye. I straightly went to the kitchen. My hands found their way onto the mug which he gave me on my eighteenth birthday. A cursive "tony stark is robert downey jr. and he's alive" was craved in the middle. That guy's a fan of Avengers, like volleyball, he did just influenced me to join it.

He knew I like to make and drink coffee the time I woke up either night or day. Then, he'll join me but with a hot chocolate in his instead. Kind of a health-conscious due to him being a varsity player. I placed the mug back. There's no way I can have my coffee without being in tears. For the meantime, the milk's my to-go to drink. Hinata handed them over personally with Kageyama, only inside the car, three days ago. Already finished two boxes out of a lot. I wonder if they knew milk spoil.

"Meow." A cotton white ball bounced infront of me. Coming from the counter to the sink, wherein I'm standing.

It was A. The cat Lev gave cause he wasn't allowed to take another in. I think he always get scolded for the same reason.

"Meow. Meow." This time, A purred and grind herself to my bare arm. I pet her using the same arm.

"You're so soft." I mumbled.

"Meow." She licked my hand and did a smell on the milk box.

"You want some?"

A turned her back on me then walked towards the living room. I grabbed the milk and followed her. Her place's under the stairs, however Mom used to feed her over the counter; insisting that A must feel like she belong and is a part of our family. Probably that's one of the reasons why she keeps on walking over stuffs.

"Meow."

Her bowl's inside her cage so I brought it out; placed a mat under it to prevent spills. As I poured some, A's eye were stuck on me. She keeps on meowing from the door.

"Here's your milk."

"Meow."

Still looking at me. Not moving a bit from the door wherein she's sitting.

Does she wanna go outside?

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Meow. Meow."

I can tell what she just said was "yes". I know my cat more than anyone. But, since going out means seeing the road again, I think it will not be a good thing for me. Being drenched under the sun's rays is last on my list. I don't care what will happen. I wanna stay still inside my room.

A walked over the shoe closet near the door. She meowed on it while smelling at it then looking to me.

Does she wants me to open it?

"Meow."

I opened the closet. She immediately went inside and gently scratched a shoe of mine. I took a closer look and found out that it was the volleyball shoes I bought with him. He, too, purchased the same design so we were basically pairing when playing.

Does A want me to wear them...or she miss him? I knew A had seen him wear these kind of shoes before when we're bound to practice at saturdays.

My eyes started to get blurry. I reached out to grab them and A followed them, leaving the closet. As my hands went through them, a thick paper was stuck inside the sole of the left shoe.

My heart skipped a beat.

Hoping.

I am hoping that it's not from him, probably one of Mom's way to cheer me up. A motivational qoute and or a bible verse.

A folded paper fell from thick one.

To my shock, tears started to form on my eyes.

It is from him. What gotten in to this guy's head to sneak out a paper in one of my shoe?

Hey, Kenma!

That crazy penmanship is from him.

I cried. Me on my knees. Begging the pain to stop. I'm trying to forget. I thought you promised to protect me? Why are you making me cry? I hate you.

"Meow."

"Shut up, A. You know about this? How?"

"Meow. Meow."

I don't like to read it for the fear of making it hard to move on. It is hard to forget people that's been a huge part of your life. Just the greeting's hard enough to make me feel emotional.

No.

I will.

I miss him so I will. He expects me to read it so I will. I love him so I will. Dried my tears, again and faced the paper.

_Hey, Kenma!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I don't care how this thing is so out of time but I wanna write you letter. These shoes are my first gift to you so I set this here. Hope you'll set, once again, for the team!_

_I'm happy whenever I'm with you, hope you are too. You are a epitome of a good friend. May your dreams & wishes come true! Hope you winning. Love you. See you._

Weak and trembling. I rest my back against the near door while holding the paper on both hands. I love him and it hurts. The main reason that I stay in bed is to avoid recalling the moments we shared. He is always in this house so there is no wonder fragments of him were still here, left behind.

I hate you and I miss you, Kuroo Tetsurou.


End file.
